Digimon Adventure 02
Digimon Adventure 02 (2000), also commonly written as Digimon 02/Digimon Zero Two, is a direct sequel to the previous season; three years later. With most of the original characters now in high school, the Digital World was supposedly secure and peaceful. However, a new evil has appeared in the form of the Digimon Emperor (Digimon Kaiser). This new villain is different - he’s a human just like the DigiDestined. The Digimon Emperor has been enslaving all Digimon in sight with Dark Rings and Control Spires and, to make things worse, has somehow made regular Digivolution impossible. Three new children are chosen to save DigiWorld and, along with T.K and Kari, make up the new generation of DigiDestined. Plot summary A new generation of DigiDestined, composed of three new children, as well as Kari and T.K. from the original Adventure series, are given a new kind of Digivice known as D3, which allows them to open a gate to be transported to the Digital World through any computer. Another advantage was Armor Digivolution, using a device called a Digi-Egg, (unrelated to the Digi-Egg that defines the earliest life stage of a Digimon) so their Digimon can evolve in the presence of Control Spires. They eventually stop the Digimon Emperor, Ken Ichijouji, thanks to the sacrifice of Wormmon, Ken's partner. After his defeat, Ken repents his evil deeds and joins the Digi-Destined as they fight an evil Digimon named Arukenimon and her lackey Mummymon. Arukenimon has a unique power to turn the Control Spires into super-strong, artificial Digimon in her control. To fight this new threat, the gang learns of DNA Digivolution, enabling their Digimon to fuse with each other in pairs for more power. Eventually, when the battle was brought to the Real World, the true mastermind, Yukio Oikawa, makes himself known. This man extracts the Dark Spore inside Ken and implants it into other children who wish for the greatness the old, evil Ken had. Those spores develop into flowers that harvest the infected children's energy. Eventually, the Digi-Destined confront Oikawa, only to learn he's an extreme loner whose only friend in the world was Hiroki Hida, Cody's father. Hiroki and Oikawa used to play old video games when they were young, eventually becoming obsessed with the Digital World and dreaming of going there one day, but Hiroki dies before they could go together, causing Oikawa great sadness. In the end, an entity springs from this man's body, none other than the real mastermind, Myotismon from the first Adventure season, now reborn as MaloMyotismon. Unlike Adventure, which was set in the Digital World except for a temporary return to the Real World, Adventure 02 characters shuttle back and forth between the two worlds almost every episode. This season ended with the help of DigiDestined from all over the world, using the light that existed inside each one of them and their wishes to return the Digital World into a peaceful world again. Oikawa, who is too weak to enter the Digital World, becomes its guardian as he passes away. After peace is restored, the boundary between the Digital and the Real World is broken down, giving every human their very own Digimon companion. Finale Poster Of Digimon Adventure 02 Episodes Digimon Adventure 02 aired 50 episodes on Fuji TV in Japan from April 2, 2000 to March 25, 2001, then later on Fox Kids in the United States and YTV in Canada from August 19, 2000 to May 19, 2001. Characters Main characters Old DigiDestined Since Digimon Adventure 02 is a continuation of Digimon Adventure it includes characters from that series as well. More about them are listed here. Though burdened by their newfound responsibilities, the previous DigiDestined team provides a helping hand once in a while. * Taichi "Tai" Kamiya (Yagami Taichi): He was the leader of the previous DigiDestined and Kari's big brother. He attends high school. He gave Davis his goggles to replace Davis' pair, which was wrecked in a battle. * Yamato "Matt" Ishida (Ishida Yamato): T.K.'s big brother, he attends high school. He has his own band, the Teenage Wolves. Davis's sister had a not so secret crush for him. * Sora Takenouchi (Takenouchi Sora): Attending high school, she joins the tennis team. * Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi (Izumi Koushiro): Very smart and a logical thinker, he helps the new team more than the others of the old guard, possibly due to the fact that he is the youngest former digidestined. * Mimi Tachikawa (Tachikawa Mimi): Currently lives in New York and visits the others any chance she gets via airplane or DigiPort. *'Joe Kido' (Kido Jyou): Due to his studying, Joe attends a private school. He's now studying for a college entrance exam and uses his free time to help the others when possible. Villains * Malomyotismon (BelialVamdemon) (48-50): Myotismon's most powerful form. The main villain behind most of the events but only appears near the end of the series. Killed by Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. ** Yukio Oikawa (38-50): Possessed by Myotismon. After Myotismon left him he died and restored the Digital World with his spirit. *** Arukenimon (Arachnemon) (24-48): One of Oikawa's henchmen. Killed by MaloMyotismon. *** Mummymon (29-48): One of Oikawa's henchmen. Killed by MaloMyotismon. ****'Digimon Emperor' (Digimon Kaiser) (1-21): Ken was controlled by the Dark Spore by Oikawa and Arukenimon. Reverted back to his real self and joined the DigiDestined after being defeated. *****'Kimeramon' (Chimeramon) (19-21): Created from parts of numerous Digimon by the Digimon Emperor, but was soon out of the Emperor's control. Killed by Magnamon after being reenergised by Wormmon. **'Devimon' (19-21): Disincorporated torso present in the dark whirlpool, was used by the Digimon Emperor to complete Kimeramon. The essence of Devimon leased Kimeramon from the Emperor's control, and the former was supposedly destroyed for good upon the latter's destruction. *''Millenniummon' (flashback in 43): Responsible for the dark spore that was implanted in Ken, which allowed Myotismon to manipulate Ken into becoming the Digimon Emperor as well copy the spore to implant into several children to aid in his revival. Was the opponent who the younger Ken fought alongside Ryo shortly after the battle with Diaboramon in 2000. (For further details see Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers) * Dragomon (Dagomon) (13): King of the Dark Ocean. Never developed a storyline. * Wendigomon (Wendimon) (1st Movie): Corrupted partner of Willis. Changed into [[Wendigomon#Antylamon|Antylamon (Antiramon)]] and then into Cherubimon. Defeated and purified by Magnamon and Rapidmon. * BlackWarGreymon (30-37, 46-47): Created by Arukenimon but refused to obey orders. BlackWarGreymon would later became good after battling WarGreymon and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. He was fatally injured by the Myotismon-possessed Oikawa, but sealed the Highton View Terrace gate with his final breath. * [[Seven Great Demon Lords#Daemon|Daemon (Demon)]] (43-45): Wanted the Dark Spore in Ken. They trapped him in the World of Darkness. ** The Daemon Corps (43-44): Daemon's servants. *** SkullSatamon (SkullSatanmon) (43): Killed by Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. *** LadyDevimon (43-44): Killed by Silphymon. *** MarineDevimon (43-44): Killed by Shakkoumon. * Pukumon (CD Drama 1): Defeated by the combined efforts of Saggitarimon, Rinkmon, Pteramon, Manbomon, Butterflymon and Pucchiemon. * [[Diaboromon#Armageddemon|Armageddemon (Armagemon)]] (2nd Movie): New more powerful form of Diaboromon from the Digivolution of millions of Kuramon. Was able to take down Omnimon and defeat Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, but was killed by Imperialdramon Paladin Mode. Family of the DigiDestined These characters were introduced in this season: *'Jun Motomiya': Davis's older sister. She and Davis argue repeatedly but are still close. She also chases after Matt through most of the first half of the second season, trying to get a date with him. After she finally realizes that he doesn't like her, she quickly forms a crush on Shuu. *'Momoe, Chizuru, Mantarou': Yolei's siblings, two sisters and one brother. Because there are four of them in one family, they have to fight for attention. *'Hiroki Hida': Cody's deceased father. He was a police officer who died in the line of duty. *'Chikara Hida': Cody's grandfather. He served as a father in Hiroki's absence. He also taught Cody Kendo. He has a strange obsession with prune juice. *'Sam Ichijouji' (Osamu): Ken's deceased older brother. When Ken was little, Sam was a Grade A student and got most of the attention. One day, Ken wished he would go away because he was jealous. That same day Sam was hit by a car and died. *'Haruhiko Takenouchi': Sora's father, a folklore college professor who was at Kyoto during the summer of 1999. Learning of the adventure his daughter went through, Haruhiko began to research the Digital World with Shuu, Joe's middle brother, who is one of his students. Miyako met both of them during her class trip to Kyoto, and Haruhiko explained some of his theories to her. *'Jim Kido (Shuu)':In the Japanese version, Joe has two brothers, Shuu (seen in Digimon Adventure), and Shin. However, in the English dub, both brothers became one, Jim Kido. Joe's brother, a college student at Kyoto. He met Yolei when she is visiting Kyoto with her class. He also drove her and the others to where they needed to be when Daemon was attacking on Christmas day. Note: With the exception of Cody's father, and T.K. and Kari's parents, no parents of the Digimon Adventure 02 DigiDestined were named. Digital World In this series of Digimon it is revealed that this iteration of the Digital World also runs parallel with at least two other "dimensions" - One, a kaleidoscopic world of colour and shape, composed of an energy that is capable of turning thought into reality, while the other is a dark and foreboding world of evil, characterized by its grim, expansive ocean called the World of Darkness, theorized to be capable of bringing beings' dark thoughts to life. Three years after the events in Digimon Adventure, Yukio Oikawa, a human who had learned of the Digital World when he was a boy, made attempts to enter the Digital World to live out his unfulfilled childhood dreams. Unbeknownst to him, he was possessed by the spirit of Myotismon, who was manipulating his actions. Oikawa created Arukenimon and Mummymon and sent them into the Digital World, where they manipulated the young Ken Ichijouji into becoming the Digimon Emperor. As the Emperor, Ken set up his Control Spires - the design of which had come from the enigmatic World of Darkness and had apparently been implanted in Ken's head by someone, possibly Oikawa, or by the Dark Spore already within Ken - all around the Digital World. The Spire disrupted the fabric of reality, creating spatial warps and weakening the dimensional boundaries. Oikawa hoped he could use this disruption to enter the Digital World, but the actions of the new DigiDestined who were destroying the Control Spires prevented this from happening. Next, Arukenimon and Mummymon created BlackWarGreymon, who set about destroying the powerful Destiny Stones, which completely threw the balance of the Digital World out of order. However, the DigiDestined were able to free Azulongmon from the prison the Dark Masters had put him in years before, and he stopped BlackWarGreymon from destroying the last stone. Oikawa's final scheme to enter the Digital World was a grand one. Arukenimon opened all the Digi-Ports, allowing wild Digimon to come to Earth, and the DigiDestined had to travel all over the world to round them up. While they were gone from Japan, Arukenimon and Mummymon began kidnapping children. When the DigiDestined returned, they discovered that Daemon and his henchmen MarineDevimon, LadyDevimon, and SkullSatamon had come to Earth in search of Ken and the Dark Spore within him, but Oikawa managed to copy the Spore first, before Daemon could get his hands on him. Daemon was repelled into the World of Darkness as Oikawa implanted the Spores into the kidnapped children. His hope was for the Spores to convert the children’s innocence (which lets them enter the Digital World by using this energy) so that he could use to traverse the dimensional barrier. However, Myotismon had other plans, and brought Oikawa to another dimension which was a world of dreams and nightmares where he began to absorb the powers of the Spores into himself and became MaloMyotismon. After MaloMyotismon's defeat, Oikawa used the dream dimension to fulfill his own desire. His body was transformed into energy in the form of a flock of butterflies, which spread across the Digital World, restoring peace and harmony. Movies Digimon: The Movie Digimon: The Movie, released in the US and Canada territory by Fox Kids in October 2000, consists of the union of the first three Japanese movies (first two parts from Digimon Adventure, the third part from Adventure 02). Those stories are based in the universe introduced in the first two seasons of the TV series. Digimon Hurricane Landing!!/Transcendent Evolution!! The Golden Digimentals Diaboromon Strikes Back CD Dramas The Road to Armor Evolution The Door to Summer Original Story: Year 2003 -Summer- Theme Songs Japanese Opening Theme: Target ~Akai Shougeki~ Artist: Wada Kouji *Also used during the Imperialdramon evolution sequence Ending Theme #1: Ashita wa Atashi no Kaze ga Fuku (eps. 1 - 25) Aritst: Ai Maeda (as AiM) Ending Theme #2: Itsumo Itsudemo (eps. 26 - 50) Artist: Ai Maeda (as AiM) Insert Song: Break-Up (Armor Evolution Theme Song) Artist: Ayumi Miyazaki Insert Song: Brave Heart (Evolution Theme Song) Artist: Ayumi Miyazaki Songwriter: Oomori Sachiko Composer/Arranger: Oota Michihiko Insert Song: Beat Hit (Jogress Evolution Theme Song) Artist: Ayumi Miyazaki English Opening Theme: Digimon Theme Artist: Paul Gordon Here We Go (Digital World Entering Theme) Insert Song: Kick it Up Insert Song: Run Around Credits Cast (Japanese version) *Asako Dodo: Mrs. Ichijouji *Masafumi Kimura: Mr. Ichijouji, Meramon, American Army Commander *Paku Romi: Osamu Ichijouji, Laura, Ken and Miyako's son *Hiroki Takahashi: Mr. Motomiya *Urawa Megumi: Mrs. Motomiya, Noriko Kawada, Catherine, Mamemon, Iori's daughter *Kazuchi Murai: Jun Motomiya *Kôichi Tôchika: Mr. Fujiyama, Mr. Inoue, Segurity Guard, Chichos' Dad *Kujira Ema: Mrs. Inoue *Naozumi Takahashi: Mantarou Inoue, Yuri *Rio Natsuki: Momoe Inoue, Chizuru Momoe, Chichos *Kikuchi Masami: Shuu Kido *Takahiro Sakurai: Steve, Flarerizamon, Syakomon, Noriko's dad *Yoshida Konami: Michael, Syakomon *Reiko Kiuchi: Anna, Younger Hoi Brother, Gotsumon, Daisuke's son, Hiroshi *Kazama Yuuto: Michael's dad Oldest Hoi Brother, Kuwagamon *Araki Kae: Sam, Maria, Kari's son *Noda Junko: Middle Hoi Brother, Keiko *Tokumitsu Yuka: Mrs. Tachikawa, Lou, Syakomon, Takashi *Tenjin Umi: Tatum, Koushiro's daughter *Maeda Ai: Mina, Mimi's son *Fujita Yoshiko: Ganimon, Pipimon, Taichi's son *Sakamoto Chika: Dingo, Anomalocarimon *Matsumoto Miwa: Yuehon, YukimiBotamon *Takeuchi Junko: Floramon, Yue Hong *Mizutani Yuko: Matt and Sora's daughter *Yamaguchi Mayumi: Matt and Sora's son *Shigematsu Atori: Punimon *Hirata Hiroaki: Gazimon, Professor Shotsuki, Elecmon, RedVeggiemon, Snimon *Nami Miyahara: Willis (Movie 3) *Mamiko Noto: Chocomon (Movie 3) *Rumi Shishido: Lopmon (Movie 3) *Aoi Tada: Terriermon (Movie 3) *Nishimura Tomomichi: Wendimon (Movie 3) Cast (English version) * Robert Axelrod - Armadillomon/Ankylomon/Shakkoumon (shared) * Steven Blum - Flamedramon, Raidramon, Poromon, BlackWarGreymon * Bob Buchholz - Roachmon * Frank Catalano - Mr. Ichijouji * Tifanie Christun - Yolei Inoue, Biyomon * Mari Devon - Togemon, Arukenimon, Mrs. Izumi, Dokugumon * Brian Donovan - Davis Motomiya * Richard Epcar - MaloMyotismon, Apemon, Monochromon, Triceramon * Doug Erholtz - T.K. Takaishi, Jim Kido, Mr. Kamiya, Mr. Motomiya, Yuri * Dorothy Elias-Fahn - Lillymon, Mrs. Kamiya, Datirimon, Maria, Rosa * Jonathan Fahn - Middle Poi Brother * Tom Fahn - Agumon, Digmon, Submarimon, Ninjamon * Tom Gibis - Michael * Barbara Goodson - Nancy Takaishi * David Greenlee - Hiroaki Ishida * Dave Guerrie - SkullSatamon * Neil Kaplan - Hawkmon/Aquilamon, Silphymon (shared), Halsemon, Shurimon, Hogan (Gennai Clone), Ilya (Gennai Clone) * R. Martin Klein - Gomamon/Ikkakumon, Mr. Takenouchi * Lex Lang - WarGreymon, Scorpiomon * Wendee Lee - Ms. Ichijouji, Leafmon/Minomon, Mina * Michael Lindsay - Joe Kido, Greymon, Benjamin (Gennai Clone) * David Lodge - Mr. Inoue * Dan Lorge - Deputymon, Grandpa Hida, Lou, Youngest Poi Brother, RedVegiemon, Seadramon * Julie Maddalena - Mrs. Tachikawa * Dave Mallow - Angemon/MagnaAngemon, Pegasusmon, Shakkoumon, Upamon, Gekomon * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Dokugumon (second voice), Floramon (Catherine's), Mrs. Hida, Kiwimon, Yuehon * Lara Jill Miller - Kari Kamiya * Edie Mirman - Gatomon/Angewomon, Nefertimon, Silphymon (shared) * Jeff Nimoy - Tentomon/Kabuterimon/MegaKabuterimon, Young Gennai, Cherrymon, Roachmon, Jackie (Gennai Clone) * Joe Ochman - Crabmon/Coelamon * Peggy O'Neal - June Motomiya, Mrs. Inoue * Bob Papenbrook - Daemon, Centarumon, ShogunGekomon, Tortomon * Paul St. Peter - Wormmon/Stingmon/Paildramon (shared)/Imperialdramon (shared) * Joseph Pilato - MetalGreymon * Jamieson Price - Yukio Oikawa * Derek Stephen Prince - DemiVeemon/Veemon/ExVeemon/Paildramon (shared)/Imperialdramon (shared), Ken Ichijouji/Digimon Emperor, Digitamamon, Derek * Philece Sampler - Mimi Tachikawa, Cody Hida, Anna, Catherine * Joshua Seth - Tai Kamiya * Dina Sherman - Betamon * Brianne Siddall - Phil * Michael Sorich - Zudomon, DarkTyrannomon, Tuskmon, Tyrannomon, José (Gennai Clone) * Peter Spellos - Meramon, Whamon * Melodee Spevack - Birdramon/Garudamon, LadyDevimon, Blossomon * Kirk Thornton - Gabumon/Garurumon/WereGarurumon, Mummymon, Eldest Poi Brother * Dan Woren - Mr. Tachikawa * Tom Wyner - Narrator, Kimeramon, MarineDevimon Movie Cast * Bob Glouberman - Willis (Movie 3) * Lex Lang - Rapidmon (Movie 3), Omnimon (Movie 4) * Dave Mallow - Seraphimon (Movie 3) * Jeff Nimoy - Gabumon, Hawkmon, Omnimon (Movie 4) * Paul St. Peter - Wendigomon/Antylamon/Cherubimon (Movie 3), Armageddemon (Movie 4) * Jason Spisak - Tai (Movie 4) Staff (series) *Original Concept: Akiyoshi Hongo *Director: Hiroyuki Kakudou *Series Composition, Writers: Atsushi Maekawa, Genki Yoshimura *Writers: Hiro Masaki, Reiko Yoshida, Yoshio Urasawa, Satoru Nishizono(Ep 8), Chiaki J. Konaka (Ep 13) *Character Design: Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru *Chief Animation Director: Setsuko Nobuzane *Art Director: Yukiko Iijima, Tetsuhiro Shimizu *Color Design: Yasue Itasaka *Director Of Photography: Atsushi Iwazaki, Kazuhiro Yoshino, Fumio Hirokawa *Editor: Kouichi Katagiri *Sound Director: Sadashi Kuramoto *Music: Takanori Arisawa *Producer: Daisuke Kawakami (Fuji TV), Kyotaro Kimura (Yomiuri Advertising), Hiromi Seki (Toei Animation) *Production Cooperation: Toei *Production: Fuji TV, Yomiuri Advertising, Toei Animation Notes See also *List of Digimon Adventure 02 episodes *Digimon External Links *English Dub Timeline - Timeline from Digimon Encyclopedia covering the English Dub of Digimon Adventure and 02. *Original Japanese Timeline - Timeline from Digimon Encyclopedia covering the Original Japanese version of Digimon Adventure and 02. Category:Featured Articles